Restaurant Challenge
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Duncan and friends go to a new special restaurant that is opening and Duncan orders the challenge because he likes to be challenged and hates losing. Stuffing-of course.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Characters.

Author's Note: Duncan stuffing, a concept I for some reason enjoy greatly and a practice for my other one. Made me so hungry while writing I could only wish I did. Kinky but I like it that way so yeah. Alejandro/Duncan awesomeness and who doesn't want to be fed?

This was the first time Duncan had been to the fairly new but wildly popular restaurant café the Matador, a family owned restaurant. He didn't know for sure, having just learned about it today from his friend Geoff who heard from Bridgette who heard from Izzy who heard from Sierra…apparently its only advertisement was word of mouth and it was fairly exclusive to only people in the know. It had to be good though considering the many rumors whirling about. A combination of a restaurant and a café place club to hang out at, it had all sorts of cool things like Karaoke, multiple flat screen televisions, audience hall where famous people apparently will attend, concerts, it was all very hush hush requiring secrecy…meaning everybody knew about it in the rumor mill but nothing reliable or definite. It was a brilliant marketing strategy and this was opening night. After waiting hours in line, which he blamed Sierra for since she did not find out when it actually opened and made them wait until it did, although had they not, they probably wouldn't have gotten inside that night, the line was long. It really was as cool as everyone said although for the life of him Duncan could not figure out what the theme of it was, being a kind of mish-mash of everything from a western barbecue, east Asian, Indian, Italian, a desert bakery, diner, hot dog and burger thing, and other styles of food. Clearly they were going for a world cultural approach to attract everyone, although he did wonder how the owners made all these.

"Hello," a smiling tanned guy flashing pearly whites said when they all settled at the table. "My names Alejandro and I'll be your waiter tonight. We thank you for coming to our first day and tonight is a very special night. There will be a drawing and lucky winners will receive a membership priority card which will let them get ahead of lines and access to the full facilities, something which will later have to be purchased for quite a large sum of money I'm afraid, but a few people will get the chance to get one tonight, for free. Also, everything is at reduced prices tonight, half price in fact." All of their eyes widened. Half price off? That was very good, especially after seeing some of the prices listed.

"Um…I guess I'll have the linguini," Geoff said after quickly scanning.

"Veggie burgers," Bridgette the vegetarian and animal lover added.

"Me and Cody want spaghetti, don't we?" Sierra quickly added before Cody said anything. He winced because he knew what she was thinking of when she ordered spaghetti. He was going to have to watch her mouth to make sure she didn't try to pull a Lady and the Tramp and have their mouth's "accidentally" touch while sharing a noodle. Cody liked Sierra and all, and even by some miracle, actually even considered her a very good friend despite creepy stalker tendencies and some astute keen sense allowing her to know almost everything about everybody, but she was convinced they were together when they weren't and he didn't know how to convince her otherwise without hurting her feelings. That and he was terrified at what a wrathful Sierra would do to him considering she knew way too much as well as being a bit crazy.

"Your special challenge, full size," Duncan demanded and Alejandro raised his eyebrows in both interest and surprise.

"Full size? If you say so, almost no one finishes that in one sitting and I doubt you'd be able to. But if you say so, then sure, I'll get it. How about we make a little arrangement. If you actually do manage to finish it all, I'll let you all eat free tonight, what do you say?"

"How can that be possible?" Duncan asked. Alejandro smiled a 1000 watt smile and smirked.

"Being an owner certainly gives special privileges one could say. So how about it? Are you still sure, or do you think you're not man enough to do it now? I'll even help you during it if you need encouragement and stuff. So, want to go for it? Prove that you can do it? Get your picture on the wall? Because you will if you manage it." Duncan was surprised to learn their waiter was also an owner, he looked their age although then again, it was a family owned restaurant, a very rich family.

"Bring it on, I can beat your menu's challenge," Duncan said smirking. He had seen the challenge when scanning through and who didn't mind taking a shot at winning a 1000 dollars just to eat a little something as well as be put on the wall among the celebrity section? Alejandro's grin widened and he bowed mockingly. Clearly the Mohawk patron didn't know what he was getting into when it said special challenge. A sucker is born every minute and clearly they were one. Alejandro was going to enjoy this.

"Of course, right away," he said still having a suspicious smile "All your food will be ready in a bit, except yours little lamb. That will take some time and I sure do hope you've brought your appetite. You'll need it." Alejandro said giggling. Duncan looked at him in suspicion and Alejandro looked back, an angelic expression on his sweet face with something else, something that made Duncan wonder.

"Are you sure dude? I didn't like that smile when you chose to accept their challenge, whatever that is," Geoff said uncertainly. "He was the one who looked like he just won something. This seems like it's going to be a lot harder than it sounds like. I mean, it sounds like you're going to be eating quite a bit, even that Alejandro admitted it. Maybe you should just back out." Duncan glared at him.

"Excuse me? When have I ever backed away from a challenge? And you know my appetite, I'm not going to quit and it probably isn't as hard as they suggest it is, I can ace those Cheeburger Cheeburger pound burgers easy, I sincerely doubt that they can challenge me which I happen to love. Besides, if I win, we eat free and if we don't, then we pay half price. It's win-win but if successful, they're the ones going to be paying. I have amazing metabolism after all." Duncan said grinning as he rubbed his flat stomach. It was nearly impossible for him to gain weight no matter how much he tried, and he loved pushing the limits. Alejandro came back, pouring water and giving interested glances at Duncan as he sized him up. Whether Duncan won or loss was no great matter, it was the other thing that gave him pleasure. Duncan was going to be his first victim…err contestant.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Alejandro said, tapping a pencil against his ear.

"Cream Italian soda" Geoff said.

"Sprite" Bridgette.

"2 Rootbeers for me and my boyfriend here. Rootbeer is his favorite soda." Sierra giggled as she batted her eyelashes at Cody. Cody just sighed.

"Dr. Pepper" Duncan replied and Alejandro grinned.

"Really? That's my favorite too!" Alejandro exclaimed after hearing Duncan talk. He realized he had a small crush on the Mohawk boy but that was understandable. After all, how could anyone resist that? It didn't help that he had a pretty fine ass as well or that he accepted the challenge. Mohawk had guts, Alejandro gave him that. He just hoped that they weren't going to be puking them up during or after the special.

The food soon came except for Duncan's which was elsewhere. Alejandro tapped him and motioned for Duncan to follow him, leading him to door leading into a hall where they go to the side and enter left into a big room. In the middle stood a huge overfilled table with all sorts of delectable foods on it. Two others were there waiting as well and Alejandro nods at them and they go and join him.

"This is the special challenge. All you have to do is eat all the food on that table, or at least a major portion of it. You can choose whatever you want to have but you have to always be chewing on a least something. Or, you could let us choose if you want, we don't particularly care in this case. Now remember, if you win, you get all sorts of goodies…but if you lose, you will pay back for all the food eaten. The two goons laughed and Alejandro nodded.

"These here are Carlos and Jose. They're my brothers although mainly here more for a demonstration and to watch the fun unfold. I hope you're ready Duncan." Alejandro clicked a remote and the door slammed shut.

Duncan swallowed looking at all the food before him. Okay, maybe he overestimated, just a little…okay, by a lot. How was he supposed to know they'd go all out for a challenge? Clearly they weren't going to let him out until he either succeeded or failed, both Carlos and Jose were between him and the door which was locked anyhow and they were carrying what looked like tazers. Alejandro on the other hand was looking expectantly at him. Okay, he could do this. Just imagine it as practice like the other times…just with more than he'd ever had. At least they had the decency to give good food.

Duncan grabbed the first thing that came to hand. Cheese pizza and breadsticks, nice. Cutting a slice Duncan took a breath and began to chew it then stopped, totally stunned. That was the best cheese pizza he ever tasted! So ooey gooey cheesy good…he quickly inhaled the piece and ripped into a second and third. Gods above! These people were insane but their cooking was divine! Carlos and Jose eased up a bit and Alejandro was openly eying him with interest now, smiling fondly. Before he knew it, the pizza was gone and it felt like he barely even started. In keeping with the rules, he eagerly sought something else out and chose a seafood pasta platter with clams and mussels. Only pausing for the briefest of moments to crack open the shells, he gobbled the clams and mussels and pasta dipped in cream sauce. He paused for a moment, looking around when Alejandro who realized what he wanted, quickly fished out some drinks in a side refrigerator in the corner of the room, and handed it to Duncan who pops it open and chugged it all in two gulps. Slowing down for a moment, Duncan paused to release a monster belch that had been brewing.

". Aw yeah, that feels good. It was getting a little crowded at the moment. Whoever it does that cooks, man they do an awesome job." Alejandro beamed, pleased at the unexpected compliment.

"Why thank you. I make most of the food for the challenges, the hired chefs make the normal food. Although I have been studying how to make food for a long time and this is a kind of practice for me.

"Well, you might be crazy but your cooking really is top notch," Duncan said, one hand rubbing his stomach as he munched on a chicken sandwich. Carlos and Jose laughed.

"Oh yeah, Al's the best. We actually had to limit him on his cooking since during preparation for the opening, Alejandro felt the need to prepare samples with the chefs and they made the best pies like you wouldn't believe. I put on about 20 pounds in two weeks," the bigger of the two said pointing at the belly that sagged over his belt a few inches. "Needed to get new clothes as well." Alejandro smirked.

"Not my fault you guys couldn't resist my cooking. I didn't tie you down and force you to eat did I? But I happen to think you guys look better with the extra weight, almost everyone does." Carlos and Jose rolled their eyes as they looked at Alejandro's muscular ripped body without any more fat than the body needed to run.

"Oh yes, it looks good on everyone but you. You like heavier people but can't stand it on you." Alejandro shrugged looking at Duncan.

"My brothers are just jealous I'm the one girls want to date even when I don't want to date them. It is really irritating. By the way, you have a very sexy appetite. I don't get people who don't enjoy eating. How could anyone hate eating when it is the source of life?" Duncan swallowed the last bite of bread and shrugged, letting out another belch.

"-urp, 'scuse me, I don't know, maybe they're suicidal? Who really cares? It saves food for the rest of us." Alejandro smiled even wider.

"It's okay. It's a sign of respect in many cultures that you enjoyed your host's hospitality. Besides, the one earlier was much more impressive, and quite long too." Alejandro said teasingly although with a tingle of excitement as Carlos and Jose nodded in agreement. "It's kind of…manly," Alejandro finished.

Duncan chugged another Dr. Pepper and burped again. "Indeed. Nothing more manly than a chugging contest. Only a real man does those. Want to do one with me Al?" Alejandro looked both shocked and confused.

"Who is Al? I know no Al?" Alejandro said, sounding jealous. Duncan looked up confused from the sub he was now eating, starting to slow down, just a little. Not entirely full yet but getting there, something which was really something."

"That's what I decided to call you, Al. Alejandro sure is a mouthful." Duncan groaned a second as he patted his belly that could be seen from his rising shirt but determinedly kept going. He was going to win this thing even if it killed him and show them a little something. Alejandro frowned for a second but then shrugged his shoulders, something which cause Carlos and Jose to both look over at him.

"Okay," he said and they dropped their mouths in shock. Okay? But Alejandro hated when people called him anything but the full name of Alejandro! "Had you been anyone else, I would have been very angry as I hate that but from you it sounds…almost sweet. Besides, you're doing the contest of your own will and very few do that and you haven't even given up yet! My my my, you are a little sexy pig aren't you?" he asked flirtingly, his eyes on Duncan's burgeoning belly.

Duncan painfully reached out and took a corndog. His belly rumbled painfully and his breath came in short gasps as his pants squeezed against him. Despite all he ate he wasn't quite halfway, maybe a third at best. But he wasn't going to give up, no he had to win. Not only because it would be free but he also refused to let himself be defeated. He will not be defeated, not by a challenge like this in an area he was good at. It was a matter of pride to him, and he couldn't help but picture Alejandro's face when he actually successfully passed. His mouth would be on the floor in shock. Alejandro moved closer and knelt by him.

"Need help?" he asked playfully as he loosened the belt and removed it, Duncan's belly spilling over finally released from where it had been pushed against. Duncan almost moaned in relief, glad that the pressure from that had finally been released but did moan when Alejandro's hands gently kneaded and squeezed the growing flesh.

"So beautifully soft," he murmured, running his hands over it. "So big and full and fun to play with." Alejandro poked against Duncan, his finger sinking in where only an hour or so ago, there'd have been almost nowhere to go. Duncan lustfully swallowed the last corndog and grinned as an idea came to him.

"Hey big boy," he whispered his mouth close to Alejandro's. Alejandro shivered in pleasure and Duncan knew that he would do it. Although Duncan was sure that even if he wouldn't ask, Alejandro would have attempted to do it himself one way or the other. He was going to ask Alejandro to feed him, just until the challenge was over and they'd both win. Duncan wouldn't have to pay a single cent, he'd get something that he'd always dreamed of which was someone feeding him despite wanting to die before letting anyone know that, and Alejandro would get his jollies since he clearly liked big bellies and eaters and wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of feeding someone. He was a cook after all.

Alejandro looked up from rubbing and Duncan had a considering look on his face and Alejandro flushed the room suddenly feeling a little hot and there was a tightening in his pants that had nothing to do with a full belly, well one that was his. Duncan's on the other hand, he couldn't but help drool over. It looked so soft and inviting and Duncan bore it proudly, as he ate his way to happiness and contentment. The way Duncan's hand scratched at it lazily and the way it shimmied, it was too good to be true. He wondered if Duncan actually might win and clear over half. In fact, he almost hoped so, that would be something for the ages. Duncan was smiling lazily but his eyes had a calculation and determination that almost made Alejandro explode. His breath caught in his throat and he shifted uncomfortably. Maybe after it was over they could…? But for now, he had to focus on the contest.

"Maybe you would like to feed me," Duncan whispered in his ear and Alejandro swore under his breath and groaned. Oh god, he had underestimated him and little Alejandro was more excited than ever. When Alejandro first saw Duncan and Duncan demanded the contest, Alejandro knew he crushed on Duncan. Now he was in love and if Duncan kept talking like that, Alejandro wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from having him there and then. Duncan's eyes gleamed as he finished the corndog. Although his stomach hurt and he was fuller than he had ever been in his life, Duncan knew he had Alejandro hooked, if the giant bulge in his pants was anything to go by or the absolute lustful adoration as he looked at Duncan. He wondered who was manipulating who as he rubbed his own surreptitiously, beginning to be a little turned on himself. He definitely understood where Alejandro was coming from and why he enjoyed it and why the trickery. It was a bit weird but when you got to a certain point it felt…pleasant. Alejandro got pleasure in other peoples'. Duncan had heard of such people, kind of a kink fetish of theirs but as far as kink fetishes go, it was fairly mild and actually made sense, unlike some of the other weird ones where the people surely must be insane or just insanely creepy like those who have a thing for feet or only being able to get high off of causing pain or such. Least this one benefited both people.

Alejandro gave a sickly grin as he rubbed his legs and bobbed up and nodded, stumbling to the table a bit. Although unintentional, Alejandro being interested in him gave a certain benefit and Duncan didn't deny that he was quite interested back with that body as well as the cooking expertise. Alejandro pulled something random and nervously came with it. He chose to bring a huge chocolate cake that he presented almost nervously. Jose came with a smirk as he presented a knife that Alejandro cut it with and quickly stole a piece before either of them could blink as he moved back in the corner where he and Carlos were watching the action as mere spectators while he popped it in his mouth. Alejandro slowly fed a piece and watched nervously as Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to bite you," Duncan said. "I know you could do better than that." Alejandro smirked all of a sudden, feeling confident again.

"Oh, you bet I can," Alejandro said seductively and Duncan nodded approvingly. This wasn't so hard. He never expected to have someone so willing, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to have someone else. No, he only wanted him. Alejandro carefully offered the chocolate and Duncan obediently opened his mouth and swallowed. Alejandro continued offering and Duncan kept obediently chewing and swallowing as commanded until the cake was all gone, a glassy gazed look in his eyes, his hands slowly caressing his much engorged belly, moaning softly. Alejandro smirked, finally back in control.

"You want to give up yet?" he asked and was both pleased and a bit shocked when Duncan nodded no, although he had to ask twice to get his attention. Man, what a trooper! Alejandro went up to the table wondering what to offer next and it was very, very close to halfway gone which meant Duncan almost won. Wickedly, he decided to make it as hard as he could although he wasn't totally mean to make it impossible and took back the peach cobbler platter and Duncan moaned when he saw it.

"You're…trying to….kill me…aren't you?" Duncan huffed and Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"No, just difficult. Just finish this." Duncan groaned.

"Ugh…can't…can't eat any more. Hurts…too much…most I've ever eaten. Anymore…I'll explode." Alejandro gently held his hand.

"I don't think that is possible, although I might be wrong. Still, I think you can make it. After all, you made it this far and I had never expected people to actually come close."

"Ugh…says you. Put me out of my misery." Alejandro rolled his eyes again.

"Drama king," he mutters as he starts massaging Duncan's taut poor overstretched belly, astounded by how much had actually gone inside and stretched it. It was beautiful, as well as kind of painful looking, but still quite beautiful. He unbuttoned the pants and opened for a bit more room although it was so tightly packed it wasn't much. And when he poked it, it no longer went very far and was tight and felt completely round and solid. He slapped it and Duncan burped long and hard, even longer than the monster one, and lolled his head, no longer able to control anything as Alejandro quickly fed him pieces of cobbler and moved his jaws for him while the other hand remain massaging the bloated stomach at all times. Surprisingly, Alejandro had actually managed to force the entire thing down Duncan's throat and he lay there, winded like a beached whale.

"I…hate you," Duncan muttered without feeling, extremely tired and wanting more than anything to fall asleep since he couldn't, but he actually completely passed out, energy completely gone. Alejandro looked at him tenderly.

"Wow," he thought. "This was better than I ever dreamed." Smiling, he laid his head on Duncan's by now, enormously stuffed belly mound and fell asleep, dreaming pleasant things. Carlos and Jose looked at each other, then at the two on the ground.

"What do you want to do now?" Jose asked, scratching at his own belly absentmindedly.

"I don't know, eat maybe? That actually kind of made me hungry," Carlos admitted. The two sneaked past the pair on the floor and gathered up the rest of the food, at least the ones that could be carried on multiple trips, and went up to the living room above the now closed restaurant and closed the door. Jose had already unbuckled his pants and thrown his shirt aside, his own belly big and proud.

"Let's make this interesting. Who can eat more of this delicious food than the other. Which is obviously going to be me, judging by the size of your own wee belly." Jose chuckled poking Carlos's smaller gut. Carlos smiled.

"What does the winner get?" Jose smirked.

"I'm thinking the winner gets the other to feed them for a week." Carlos smirked back.

"Oh you're so on. And this time I'm going to beat you."

"In your dreams!" and with that, both began digging into the food with wild abandon, completely inspired to win.

When Duncan woke up, he was in a strange place and for a second he panicked until he saw Alejandro laying on him and remembered everything, well except the part where Alejandro had been laying on him, when did that happen? Dumbfounded he began to touch his belly which was still fairly bloated but he knew some of it he was going to keep, something almost exciting. When he tried to lie up, he couldn't, because even without Alejandro laying on him, he was almost certain it would be a bit longer till he would be able to get up again. For once he felt completely, utterly full and happy. He hadn't even known it was possible, or possible to find somewhere with enough food for that to be okay. But it was. He smirked as he burped again and lazed back. This was the life. Alejandro stirred and looked up.

"Hey sexy," Duncan drawled, "I didn't mean what I said yesterday, I don't hate you." Alejandro smiled.

"I know, but it was definitely understandable." Alejandro said leaning on his thick arms. Duncan eyed him and came to a decision.

"You know, we should do this again sometime, except with less torture and not as an insane challenge. I wouldn't mind that or you." Duncan said. Alejandro reached out and started scratching Duncan's belly, causing him to almost purr.

"I agree. You are quite sexy." Alejandro said teasingly. "In fact you deserve an award." Alejandro stripped off his shirt and started kissing Duncan which made Duncan moan.

"Oh god yes, I think I'm going to love this place," was the last Duncan said before they moved somewhere a bit more private, Alejandro helping him out since Duncan was still largely unable to walk.


End file.
